


Reflections

by sydnisan



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, anatole's not in it but he's mentioned, this is basically just 500 words of natasha being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydnisan/pseuds/sydnisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is finally safe, happy, and in a loving relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Natasha Rostova glanced at her reflection in the glass as she scraped a heap of cheesy scrambled eggs onto a plate. Her face was still sweet and full, and her hair was still long and dark, but she was older now, and the mistakes of her youth were behind her.

Nowadays, she didn't give too much thought to Anatole Kuragin, but this morning she allowed herself to dwell on what had happened for a few moments while she waited for the toast to be done. She used to think that he was a kind, gentle man -- the way he had looked at her and spoken to her. Even after she found out he was using her, she told herself that he was simply trapped in an unhappy marriage, that she was the one he truly wanted to be with. And she waited for him, but he never came, and instead of being angry at him, she turned her anger and hurt inwards.

The toast popped out, taking her away from her thoughts and making her jump. She put both slices on the plate, then rifled around in the fridge for the small pots of jam that she kept. Lastly, she opened up the microwave and retrieved the bacon she'd made earlier.

After putting everything on a green plastic tray, Natasha began to walk up the cream carpeted staircase towards her bedroom, and she let her thoughts wander again.

The years since had taught her not to be angry at herself. Anatole was an older, married man. She barely even understood her own sexuality when he seduced her. He manipulated her, and though she would never forgive him for it, she had vowed a long time ago not to let the memory of him hold her back.

She opened the door to the bedroom and saw Mary Bolkonskaya still lying peacefully asleep, bundled among the sheets with her brown hair in a beautiful, tangled mess on the pillow. Her sweet pink lips were curved into a small smile, and Natasha wondered what she was dreaming about. 

Seeing Mary's peaceful face, it occurred to Natasha that even the memory of Anatole Kuragin grew fainter every day. She couldn't recall his features, or the way it had felt when he kissed her. That was all past, and now she thought only of Mary's kisses, and the warm glow she felt when they snuggled.

She walked over to Mary's side of the bed, put down the tray, and gave her cheek a light caress. "Wake up." She pressed a kiss to her nose. "I've brought you breakfast in bed."

Mary opened her eyes blearily and looked at Natasha. "I love you," she said, not yet awake enough to lift her head off the pillow.

"I love you too."


End file.
